


The Clothes Make the Man

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl sees Eric as Nero for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes Make the Man

"Hey mate, I just wanted to see if you had lunch plans or... fuck."

Karl stops midsentence, halfway inside Eric's trailer, staring. It's Eric's first day in costume, the first time Karl's seen him, and holy mother of God. He's not quite out of character yet, at least for that half second as Karl steps inside, and his stare is hard and cold and his face tattooed and he's wearing this badass black duster and it's been a year or two since the last time the two of them did anything, but. Holy mother of God.

The corner of Eric's mouth turns up in just a ghost of a smirk, enough to let Karl know that it's Eric in there, but then Eric's face drops back into that commanding stare, and this time it's clearly intentional. "Close the door and get on your knees," he orders in a voice not his own. Karl swallows around the lump in his throat and locks the fucking door.

He hits his knees before he even reaches Eric, crawls forward the last couple of feet, and Eric stands, towering over him, using height to his advantage. Karl notices little things, that there's some stubble on Eric's face, that his hands are dirty, that the costume is rough and torn. He notices Eric's boots before Eric kicks his knees apart, one hand at the back of his head, and presses Karl's cheek right up against the fabric for a moment, letting him inhale Eric's scent, before he finds the hidden fly in the costume and tugs his dick out.

Eric's hard already, but Karl can't quite bring himself to smirk, with Eric starting down at him like he _owns_ Karl's mouth. He swirls his tongue around and Eric pushes past it. He's obviously holding back a little, he can't put Doctor McCoy's throat out of commission during filming or JJ would kill him, and so there's that reassuring hint of Eric again behind the Romulan mask. But he still shows command as he squeezes the back of Karl's head, his neck, as he guides him up and down, giving Karl no room to dictate the pace. And he's silent, which is kind of sexy, adding to that element of being in charge that says he takes what he wants, doesn't have to give Karl anything but the order. It's true enough.

Eric's balls slap against his chin as he takes Eric into the back of his throat, the guiding hand moving him slowly but firmly until Karl's nose presses against the fabric of Eric's costume on each stroke. He can feel the tension in Eric's muscles, even without touching him, and knows that Eric's close. His eyes flick up, and Eric's eyes are still hard. That tattoo completely transforms the man, and the laughing bastard with a million jokes up his sleeve, flirting with Karl in some Melbourne pub, is a million miles away. Eric doesn't give Karl a chance to spit, just comes down his throat with a little feral growl, and then yanks Karl's head back, looking down at him, his eyes slowly moving down Karl's body in science blue.

"Jerk yourself off," Eric orders, and he sits back on his heels to do it, licking his lips, desperate to get his hand down his fly and never taking his eyes away from Eric as he does it. Eric's boot slides forward, up against his balls, and Karl whimpers a little, speeds up. He's breathing hard, chest heaving, and Eric's smirking at him, just a little, as he hurries towards orgasm. It's only when he comes, or maybe a few moments after the fact, when Eric breaks into a wide Eric grin, grabs the back of Karl's head, and bends down for a big, wet kiss.

"What was that about lunch?"


End file.
